17 ans encore
by Darness K. M
Summary: Peter. Le Peter Hale, s'était échappé de Eichen House, mais qui aurait pensé un seul instant qu'il pourrait retrouver ses 17 ans sans même savoir pourquoi ou comment ? Certainement pas lui. [ Pour ceux qui connaissent le film, je le reprends un peu ] Bêta pour cette fic : Skayt.
1. Chapter 1

17 ans encore.

Si vous aviez à nouveau 17 ans, que feriez-vous ?

Peter Hale n'y avait jamais réfléchi, ça ne faisait pas parti de ses préoccupations , surtout qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait de nouveau 17 ans. Donc, il s'en fichait. Clairement. Ce qui était un peu bête pour lui, il aurait peut-être dû y réfléchir. Même certainement.

Il avait réussi à sortir de Eichen House, tout seul, comme le grand garçon qu'il était. Pas besoin qu'un Derek ou une meute quelconque l'y aide. Ou même l'y autorise, merci bien, il n'allait certainement pas se laisser diriger. Il était le grand Peter Hale, il ferait bien de le rappeler à tout ces gamins, de toute évidence. Ça y est, ça devenait loup-garou et ça se croyait au-dessus de tout le monde, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien comprendre au-delà de leur propre petite vie minable ? On pouvait lui dire ? C'était des adolescents, d'accord. Ils devaient affronter le surnaturel, d'accord. Mais à part ça ? Ça ne les empêchait pas de vivre quand même ! D'avoir des amis, des amours, et ils n'avaient certainement pas été dans le coma pendant 8 ans, ces idiots, alors qu'est-ce qui leur donnait le droit de juger Peter ? Hm ?

Bon, il avait quand même essayé de tuer Scott, c'est vrai. Et alors ? Il était le seul à penser qu'il ferait un bien meilleur alpha que celui qu'il avait eu le malheur de transformer ? En tout cas, il n'était certainement pas le premier, ni le dernier, à tenter de le tuer, pourtant, on ne les envoyait pas tous à Eichen House. Même Stiles. C'était un cas particulier dans le sens où il avait essayé en Nogitsune, oui, mais ça restait le corps de Stiles. On pourrait en débattre aussi pendant de longues heures, ce qui ne servirait à rien, mais on pourrait. Heureusement, là n'était pas le sujet.

Le Hale était plutôt soucieux. Il y avait encore bien des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il aimerait clarifier. Pourquoi Talia avait-elle effacé de sa mémoire la louve du désert ainsi que l'existence de sa fille ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Il devait certainement y avoir une très bonne raison, sa sœur n'était pas le genre de personne à faire des choses irréfléchis, surtout si ça pouvait mettre en colère son cher frère. Autant Peter était quelqu'un de calme... Autant une fois énervé, on ne savait plus l'arrêter. Il ne faut pas réveiller l'eau qui dort comme dirait le proverbe. C'était exactement le cas avec lui.

Il partit faire un tour, ce n'était pas bon pour lui de rester enfermé, surtout qu'il l'avait été beaucoup trop ces derniers temps à son humble avis. Il était à pied et devait juste faire attention à ne croiser personne qu'il connaissait... En même temps, il avait bien réussi quand personne ne savait que c'était lui l'alpha, il pouvait très bien réussir encore. Il n'était pas un apprenti loup-garou, encore moins en ce qui concerne la discrétion.

Ses pas le menèrent tout droit là où il n'avait pas envie d'aller. Au lycée de Beacon Hills. Désert pour le week-end, évidemment. Il entra alors, passant tranquillement dans les couloirs, profitant du calme, il arriva devant la vitre des trophées. Un fragment de son passé, en quelque sorte. Dans un coin, il y avait une photo, de lui et de son équipe. Et oui, dans le passé ils jouaient au Basket-Ball, un vrai sport. Ils ne se dandinaient pas le cul avec des bâtons comme des majorettes. Sa dernière année avait été la meilleure, il se souvenait même avoir été heureux à cette époque. Il avait des amis, il était populaire, et bien que le surnaturel était là, il n'était pas aussi encombrant et dévastateur.

« - Une très bonne année, et la dernière en matière de Basket-Ball. » La voix réussit à faire sursauter Peter qui se retourna vers un homme bien plus âgé, tenant un balai à la main, qu'il n'avait pas sentit arriver. Et ça, c'était bizarre. Il mettrait sa main à couper qu'il n'était pas très naturel. « - Suite à ça, l'équipe de Beacon Hills n'a fais que perdre les années suivantes, au point que le directeur de l'époque a décidé d'arrêter le club de Basket pour laisser place à du Lacrosse. » Le Hale plissa le regard, soupçonneux.

« - Et ce jeune homme ? Vous vous souvenez de lui ? » Fit-il en désignant le capitaine de l'équipe.

« - Ho, lui ? C'était ce que l'on appelle un jeune prodige. Il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait, doué en sport comme en étude. On s'attendait à des prouesses de sa part... Mais on ignore ce qui s'est passé, il n'a pas été à l'université, et on n'a pas vraiment eu de nouvelles de lui jusqu'à...

\- L'incendie du manoir des Hale.

\- Ho, vous le connaissez alors ?

\- Un peu.

\- Ensuite, il a été 8 ans dans le coma. Quelle tristesse.

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire... Je suis sûr que s'il pouvait tout recommencer, il le ferait. »

Peter, lui, savait parfaitement ce qui s'était passé. Non seulement il y avait eu quelques complications cette année-là, mais en plus, sa condition de loup-garou ne lui avait pas permis de partir faire ses études, ça aurait été trop loin de la meute. De sa famille. Qui s'était finalement plus révélée être un boulet qu'autre chose. Ça l'avait tout droit conduit dans un enfer dont il avait lui-même le secret, au point de le rendre fou, au point qu'il tue Laura de ses propres mains...

« - Et vous savez... ? » Le loup-garou avait été perdu dans ses pensées, et quand il releva son regard, il constata que l'homme était parti. Sans un bruit. C'était définitivement étrange. Il soupira, observa une dernière fois la photo d'un passé lointain avant de finalement repartir chez lui.

Au moins, tant que personne ne savait qu'il s'était enfui de Eichen House, personne ne le chercherait et il aurait la paix, pendant un temps. Il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions non plus, il savait pertinement que ça allait finir par se savoir. Les secrets ne durent jamais longtemps, à son grand regret...

Il fit comme à son habitude, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas se sortir cette histoire de la tête. Si seulement... Si seulement il avait pu terminer son année sans problème et aller à l'université. Ensuite trouver un travail, comme toute personne normale, il n'aurait jamais été là le jour de l'incendie. Sa famille aurait brûlé, oui. Mais sans lui. Il n'aurait pas été dans le coma, et quand bien même aurait-il été triste d'avoir perdu sa famille, il aurait pu mener une existence normale. Il aurait même pu prendre Derek et Laura chez lui.

Peter finit par s'allonger dans son lit et s'endormir doucement mais profondément...

Quand il se leva le lendemain matin, il partit à la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche matinale. Puis il sortit, et tout en commençant à s'essuyer, il observa son reflet dans le miroir et dû retenir un petit cri de surprise. Qu'est-ce que... Il s'approcha plus près, histoire d'être sûr, le regard écarquillé. Il constatait, avec une stupeur loin d'être feinte, qu'il avait retrouvé ses 17 ans. Put... de bord... de M...

Bon. Ça ne devrait pas le surprendre tant que ça, vu que c'était arrivé à Derek il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, sauf qu'en plus, il n'avait pas gardé ses souvenirs. Peter les avait bel et bien. Sans parler du fait, que lui, ça faisait un moment qu'il savait se transformer en loup. Et pour le coup, il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait bien provoquer ça. Il se souvint alors de la discussion d'hier, de l'homme... ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Il tenta de trouver des vêtements qui allaient à peu près pour sa nouvelle taille avant de courir jusqu'au lycée. Qui n'était pas désert, c'était Lundi. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Personne le reconnaîtrait ainsi, de toute façon. Sans plus de précautions, il pénétra à l'intérieur, se mettant à chercher après le vieux monsieur. Il demanda même à certains élèves qui se contentaient de hausser les épaules, l'air de ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait. Il finit par trouver une dame de ménage qui lui affirma qu'il n'y avait plus qu'elle pour faire tout ici, depuis que le concierge avait été tué. Ha oui. C'était lui qui l'avait tué, c'est vrai. C'est là qu'il entendit des élèves courir, arrivant dans sa direction, puis des voix qu'il connaissait on ne peut mieux.

« - Mais attends-moi, bon sang ! »

Scott et Stiles arrivèrent dans son champ de vision, l'alpha ayant l'air de sentir quelque chose, il s'arrêta net et posa son regard sur le jeune Peter.

Pourquoi ils se fixaient comme deux ronds de flancs, en fait ?

* * *

 **Je sais ! Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes ! Déjà, que c'est trop court, évidemment, mais aussi que j'ai déjà pleiiiin de fics en cours et que j'en commence d'autres ! C'est tellement abusé ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite des autres viendra bientôt. C'est tout ce que j'ai à déclarer pour ma défense. J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu ! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

17 ans encore – 2

« - Bonjour ? » Tenta Scott en s'approchant de Peter.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le saluait-il en s'approchant de lui ? Il l'avait reconnu ? Comment diable cela pourrait-il être possible ?

« - Tu es nouveau ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. » Ho. Il avait presque paniqué, pour rien. Bien sûr qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le reconnaître...

« - Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, je viens d'arriver en ville..

\- Bienvenu alors, je suis Scott McCall. » Fit-il en lui tendant la main et en lui souriant. C'était peut-être même la première fois qu'il le voyait lui sourire. Il se mit alors à chercher rapidement, parce que visiblement, il avait besoin d'un nouveau prénom. Et vite.

« - Ian Hale. » Finit-il par répondre, lui serrant la main.

« - Haaa bah c'est un Hale, tout s'explique ! Il a commencé à paniquer en disant que tu sentais comme Peter, je savais bien que c'était pas possible, puisqu'il est enfermé à l'asile. Pas vrai ? Il y est encore, hein ? » Demanda Stiles en regardant son ami qui continuait de sourire.

« - Bien sûr... Mais l'odeur était tellement similaire. Je me suis trompé. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus d'autres Hale ?

\- Je suis le fils caché de Talia, alors...

\- Tu es arrivé en même temps que Derek ? Il n'a pas parlé de toi..

\- Quoi ? Derek est revenu ? Heu.. Non. On m'avait dit que je ne trouverais aucun Hale à Beacon Hills, mais peut-être quelqu'un qui pourra me dire où ils sont. Je vais aller le voir s'il est ici, alors.

\- C'est vrai que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'il est revenu...

\- Au fait, je ne pense pas que tu puisses sentir la présence de Peter même s'il était là, puisqu'il me semble qu'il a la capacité de cacher son odeur.

\- C'est vrai... Tu connais Peter alors ? »

Le nouvel adolescent se contenta de répondre par un sourire énigmatique avant de partir. Derek était revenu... Bon, il valait mieux qu'il aille le voir avant... Avant qu'ils se retrouvent face à face, par hasard, et que tout le monde sache qu'en fait c'était Peter. S'il pouvait passer incognito dans Beacon Hills, bien entendu qu'il allait le faire ! Il se demandait quand même comment Scott avait pu sentir son odeur, il était certain de bien l'avoir cacher son odeur pourtant. Est-ce que ses pouvoirs de véritable alpha dépassaient cela ? Après tout, il y avait eu tellement peu de véritable alpha qu'on ne savait pas grand chose de leurs pouvoirs.

Il se rendit donc chez Derek, se demandant quelle allait être sa réaction, en le voyant ainsi. Allait-il le reconnaître ? Il l'espérait, parce que si même Derek ne le reconnaissait pas... ça allait peut-être poser problème à un moment donné, non ? Un adolescent, vivant seul et qui n'allait pas en cours, les gens allaient finir par se poser des questions... Et ce concierge, ou homme de ménage, qui avait disparu ! Il en était sûr et certain à présent, c'était sa faute.

Il toqua chez Derek. Le loup-garou ouvrit, et le fixa tout d'abord en fronçant ses sourcils, comme le grincheux qu'il était.

« - Bonjour, Derek. » Le neveu haussa lentement un sourcil, puis un deuxième, semblant commencer à comprendre en voyant le sourire de celui qui n'était ni plus ni moins que son oncle.

« - Non... Peter ?

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. »

Derek hésita. Il hésita même franchement à lui claquer la porte au nez et le laisser se débrouiller. Mais il finit par soupirer longuement et faire un pas de côté pour le laisser entrer, ce que Peter fit. Au moins... Oui, au moins, il venait le voir avant de faire une bêtise. Ou alors, vu comme il avait rajeuni, peut-être l'avait-il déjà faite. Dans tous les cas, il venait le voir, contrairement à la dernière fois où il avait fait semblant d'être dans le coma. Ou encore la fois où il n'avait rien dit alors qu'on transformait Scott en Berserker. C'était peut-être Kate, mais en tout cas, il était au courant.

Peter prenait déjà ses aises, faisant comme s'il était chez lui. Il se servit un café avant de s'installer dans le petit fauteuil se trouvant là.

« - Tu as toujours si peu de meuble à ce que je vois...

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Bah un fauteuil, une table... Pas terrible comme décoration. » Derek grogna pour signifier qu'il ne parlait pas de ça. « Ha ! Oui, je me suis enfui de Eichen House. Leur cellule n'était pas assez confortable et mon voisin de chambré était insupportable. » Cette fois, il roula des yeux. « Hé, effectivement, j'ai rajeuni. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je l'ignore. Je me suis levé ce matin, et voilà... Mais ça devrait avoir un lien avec l'homme de ménage que j'ai rencontré au lycée hier.

\- Que faisais-tu au lycée ?

\- Je me promenais. Tu ne te promènes jamais, mon cher neveu ?

\- Je n'en ai pas le temps.

\- Tu devrais ! Non mais regarde-moi... J'ai à nouveau 17 ans ! Tu te rends compte ? Je vais pouvoir tout recommencer !

\- Tes bêtises ?

\- Non, Derek. Ma vie. Je vais pouvoir la reprendre à l'époque de mon adolescence. Sans histoire de loup-garou, cette fois. » Grincheux arqua un sourcil.

« - Pardon ?

\- Oui, tu m'as très bien entendu. Je n'ai pas l'intention de gâcher ma chance de refaire ma vie, je ne ferais pas partis d'une meute, je ne chercherais pas à me venger ou à devenir un alpha. Je veux juste mener une vie normale, et tu vas m'y aider.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'aider ? Que je suis encore capable de te faire confiance après tout ça ?

\- Oui, je le crois. Parce que malgré tout, on fait parti de la même famille. »

Derek grogna, encore. Il grommela, même. Parce que son oncle ne lui laissait pas le choix, évidemment. C'était assez dans ses habitudes, ça.

« Ha, et soit dit en passant, je suis Ian Hale, je suis le fils caché de Talia... Donc, ton demi-frère.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, comme on m'a déjà trouvé un enfant caché, je me suis dit que ça ferait trop. En fait, j'ai rencontré Stiles et Scott, j'ai dû un peu improviser.

\- Hm. Je vois ça. »

Le neveu soupira, il n'y croyait pas. À peine arrivé et voilà, des problèmes, encore et toujours. De toute façon, le jour où il pourra vivre une journée sans surnaturel à Beacon Hills, il pleuvra des poules. Et ça, ce serait quand même mieux que son oncle qui débarque, ayant retrouvé ses 17 ans. Il fit finalement signe à Peter de le suivre. Curieux, l'ancien plus vieux le suivit. Il passa devant quelques pièces avant que Derek lui en ouvre une.

« - C'est ta chambre. » L'adolescent était perplexe.

« - Pourquoi tu dis ça comme si tu l'avais prévu depuis longtemps ?

\- Je savais que tu finirais par t'échapper. Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser en liberté le temps que je partais de Beacon Hills. Ça t'aura, au moins, occupé ce temps-là. » Peter était perplexe. Et sidéré. Son neveu le connaissait finalement mieux qu'il le pensait. Et il lui avait enfin prévu une chambre ! Depuis le temps qu'il venait s'incruster au loft et qu'il dormait sur la canapé, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Il esquissa un un sourire et regarda son neveu, plus grand que lui à présent.

« - On va faire du shopping ?

\- Non.

\- Je vais faire du shopping ? » Grincheux soupira, pour la énième fois.

« - D'accord, on va faire du shopping. Et en profiter pour t'inscrire au lycée.

\- Quoi ? C'est une blague ?

\- Ce n'était pas exactement ce que tu avais prévu ?

\- Non ! Moi je veux juste aller à l'université !

\- Tu ne peux pas encore, et tu n'as même pas d'identité légale...

\- Ho, laisse-moi me charger de ça. Les loup-garous s'y connaissent dans ces trucs-là. » Derek haussa un sourcil. « - Oui, les vrais loup-garous qui ont eu le temps d'apprendre à se cacher... »

Ce qui était bien, ou mal, ça dépendait du point de vue, c'était que peur importe son âge, Peter restait Peter. Même dans la peau d'un Ian Hale imaginaire. Derek se dit qu'il n'avait certainement pas finit d'en baver avec celui-là.

Mais Peter. Ho, Peter. Ce cheeeer Peter, avait oublié une détail. Un minuscule, petit détail.


	3. Chapter 3

17 ans encore – 3

Cela faisait des heures que Peter se choisissait des vêtements, et à dire vrai, Derek était à la limite de la crise de nerf... Mais vraiment à la limite. Il irait bien se rouler en boule dans un coin en mode « loup recroquevillé qui voulait juste rester dans sa tanière ». Et peut-être pleurer. Rien qu'un peu. Mais il ne le ferait pas, sinon son cher oncle se ferait un grand plaisir à le lui rappeler tout le long de sa vie. Oui, la vie de Derek, parce qu'il était clair qu'il allait mourir avant Peter, surtout si celui-ci restait à ses 17 ans. S'il comptait se débarrasser de lui à force de l'énerver, c'était en bonne voie . Du coup, il hésitait plutôt à... l'égorger avec les dents ? Non. Trop banal, déjà-vu, pas assez bien pour tuer un Peter, en somme. Il lui fallait une idée originale. Il savait qui pourrait avoir une idée de ce genre, mais n'avait pas le droit de lui dire que Peter était de nouveau parmi eux. Dommage.

« - Derek ! Je te parle !

\- Grmpf.

\- Cesse donc de grogner ! Utilise des mots, comme toute personne civilisée.

\- Si j'ai envie de grogner, je fais bien encore ce que je veux...

\- Tu veux que je te rappelle qui est le plus âgé de nous deux ? Montre donc l'exemple à ton demi-frère. »

Derek le fixa de son regard le plus noir alors que Peter affichait un grand sourire. Décidément, il adorait cette situation. Bien plus que ce qu'il imaginait au départ. Faire tourner Derek en bourrique, l'emmener dans ses magouilles un peu contre sa volonté, tout ça était tellement vivifiant ! Il retrouvait réellement sa jeunesse. Un peu plus et il se sentirait pousser des ailes, dites donc ! C'est là qu'il la vit arriver.

Il était assez loin. Elle ne les avait pas encore repérés. Lui si, heureusement. Une petite robe, des talons, une chevelure rousse tombante sur les épaules, un petit air supérieur... Il ne pouvait se tromper de personne. Il s'agissait bel et bien de la banshee. Le problème ? Le problème c'était que pour ressusciter, il avait dû lui apparaître sous sa forme d'adolescent. C'est bon, vous avez compris ? Oui. Elle pouvait le reconnaître, c'était même on ne peut plus sûr.

« - Derek... Surtout... essaie de paraître le plus naturel possible. Reste froid et renfrogné, ça devrait aller. »

Le neveu haussa les sourcils avant d'observer les alentours pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, sans relever la remarque de Peter. Ce n'était rien d'autre que de la pure provocation, il n'allait certainement pas répondre à ça. Ou alors plus tard. Il comprit quand il aperçut la jeune femme. Enfin, compris était un bien grand mot, disons qu'il devinait que c'était à cause d'elle, mais qu'il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Elle finit par se tourner vers eux et afficha de grands yeux surpris en apercevant Peter. Elle approcha.

« - Derek -? Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

\- Il choisit des vêtements. » Répondit-il, le plus naturellement du monde. Il supposait que ça se voyait. Non ? L'oncle dut presque se retenir de rire et afficha un sourire à la demoiselle.

« - Bonjour ! » Elle fit un pas en arrière, comme s'il s'apprêtait à la tuer dans la seconde si elle agissait autrement.

« - Pourquoi Peter est ici ?

\- Hm ? Peter ? Où ça ? » Derek fronça les sourcils et feignit de comprendre. « - Tu parles de lui ? C'est pas Peter. T'inquiète pas. Mon oncle est toujours enfermé.

\- Quoi ? Ce... Ce n'est pas Peter ? Tu es sûr ? Qui est-ce alors ?

\- Ian.

\- Ian ? Laisse-moi deviner, c'est un Hale lui aussi ? Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait plus ?

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi. »

Lydia plissa les yeux. Suspicieuse, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire tant la ressemblance était frappante. En même temps, elle préférerait croire que Peter était enfermé, loin d'elle, et qu'il n'ait pas subitement rajeuni. Plutôt qu'il se soit subitement évadé pour lui pourir la vie...

« - À qui ai-je l'honneur ? » Demanda simplement le jeune homme. Bon, après tout, elle n'était sûre de rien... puis ça ne devait pas l'empêcher d'être polie.

« - Lydia Martin, bienvenu parmi nous... » Peter sourit, aussi gentiment qu'il le pouvait.

« - Ravi de faire ta connaissance. » Ouais, peut-être pas pour longtemps, mais le loup-garou se contentait de sourire dans un silence gênant, sous le regard suspicieux de la jeune fille partie finalement continuer ses emplettes.

« - Je suis impressionné, tu mens plutôt bien.

\- Un truc de famille. » Grommela Derek avant d'attraper les affaires qu'avait choisi Peter pour aller vers les caisses.

« Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'ai pas terminé !

\- Pour aujourd'hui, si.

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est toi qui décide ?

\- Exactement. Je suis l'adulte entre nous deux, c'est moi qui décide.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire ?

\- Oui, parce qu'à défaut de te tuer, encore une fois, je peux juste dire à tout le monde qui tu es. »

Peter était scandalisé ! Son propre neveu lui faisait du chantage ! Non mais vraiment, de quelle famille avait-il hérité, franchement. Il fit la moue mais nota dans un coin de sa tête de lui faire payer plus tard. Avoir de l'autorité sur lui ? Peter Hale ? Quelle arrogance !

« - Et puis, il faut qu'on passe faire ton inscription. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ?

\- Ouais, ouais... » Bougonna le désormais plus jeune. Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait réellement l'impression d'avoir un adolescent en pleine crise avec lui. Peut-être que Peter n'avait jamais quitté l'adolescence, en fin de compte.

Une fois le shopping terminé, malgré le bon vouloir de Ian, ils se rendirent donc au lycée pour faire l'inscription de celui-ci. Ils croisèrent justement Scott et Stiles qui sortaient de l'entraînement de Lacrosse.

« - Ian ! Derek ! » Fit Scott en les saluant, un peu trop jovialement au goût de Stiles mais bon.

« - Scott, tu es en forme à ce que je vois. » Remarqua Derek, après les événements qui avait eu lieu à Beacon Hills, il avait retrouvé un Scott assez déprimé, qui avait un peu perdu le sourire. Mais là, il rayonnait de nouveau, ça faisait plaisir à voir, même s'il n'en dirait rien.

« - Ouais. Vous êtes venus faire l'inscription de Ian ? Il va rester un moment, alors ?

\- Hm. Très longtemps, sans doute. Garde-le à l'œil, s'il-te-plait. Il peut être assez turbulent.

\- Moi ? Turbulent ? C'est la meilleure, celle-là.

\- Pas de soucis, ouais. Je gère déjà Stiles, tu sais, alors un de plus, un de moins, je suis plus à ça près... » Rigola l'alpha. L'hyperactif eut l'air outré.

« - Tu me gères ? C'est bon à savoir, vu que je pensais que tu gérais rien du tout. Et puis t'es sûr de pouvoir gérer un Stilinski ET un Hale ? D'ailleurs, si on m'avait dit un jour que j'allai me retrouver dans la même classe qu'un Hale... Soit je l'aurais pas cru, soit j'aurais souhaité que ça n'arrive pas.

\- Hé ben c'est sympa... si c'est comme ça que vous souhaitez la bienvenue aux nouveaux...

\- Nous en veux pas mais on n'a pas un super souvenir des Hale, il faut bien l'admettre. Entre le loup-garou sauvage qui s'amuse à plaquer tout ce qui bouge contre un mur et l'oncle psychopathe, hein... » Derek grogna pour toute réponse, ce qui fit sourire Stiles.

« - Bon, c'est pas tout ça, on doit y aller. À demain Ian ! »

Scott lui sourit. Non, mieux que ça, ou pire que ça, c'était au choix, il lui donna une tape amicale pour l'encourager. Ce qui fit littéralement bugger Peter, pas du tout habitué à ça. Il lui répondit juste avec un sourire crispé. Une fois Stiles et Scott bien éloigné, il souffla.

« - Derek ?

\- Hm ?

\- Je crois que je viens de me faire un ami, non ? D'un autre coté, c'est pas super glorieux de l'avoir comme ami non plus, celui-là.

\- Hm.

\- J'ai jamais eu d'amis. » Derek se contenta de hausser les sourcils. « - Non, jamais. Certes, j'étais populaire au lycée mais j'avais pas de véritables amis, tu vois. Pas à proprement parler. » Cette fois, son vis-à-vis eut un petit mouvement d'épaule désinvolte. « - Comment ça, c'est pas étonnant ? Je suis tout à fait capable de m'en faire, autre que cet énergumène ! Ce n'est pas ma priorité, mais je peux le faire, je te montrerais. » Face à l'air blasé de son neveu, il renchérit. « - Et j'essaierais de les garder, en plus... Même si le voir comme ça, ça me donne franchement envie de lui dire la vérité, juste pour voir la tête qu'il va faire ! »

Le désormais plus vieux des deux soupira, puis se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur en restant silencieux. Peter était véritablement infernal. Il ne comprenait pas cette nouvelle lubie de se faire des amis. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire, personnellement, que Peter ait des amis ou non ? Ce n'était absolument pas son problème. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais. Autant que possible, il préférait que sa vie soit aussi éloignée de la sienne. Peter le regarda faire avant de le rejoindre.

« - Hé ben quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son neveu. Ou plutôt, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre, parce qu'il adorait excéder le ténébreux. C'était tellement vivifiant...


	4. Chapter 4

17 ans encore – 4

Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour, Stiles, Peter et Scott se baladeraient côte à côte, dans les couloirs du lycée, de manière tout à fait banale ? Certainement pas Peter, en tout cas.

Ce qui était bien, c'était qu'il commençait déjà à prendre ses marques. Il souriait aux gens qui lui jetaient un regard appréciateur. Bah oui. Évidemment. Bien sûr qu'il attirait les regards. Charmant, beau et nouveau ! Ça ne pouvait que plaire. Les gens se demandaient d'où il venait. Ils émettaient tout de même une petite réserve, parce que le dernier beau-charmant-nouveau avait été Theo Reaken après tout. Mauvais souvenir. Bien qu'il n'était pas réellement un souvenir puisqu'il était toujours présent, comme un élève normal que les gens évitaient d'énerver le plus possible.

Peter ne l'avait pas encore rencontré, pour le moment, Théo. Non, là, il essayait de suivre les cours... il avait toujours été un élève avec de bonnes notes, qui n'avait pas besoin de travailler plus que ça pour réussir. Les choses avaient changés de toute évidence. Ça ne remontait pas à si longtemps que ça, pourtant. Il fixait le tableau d'un air un peu hébété, ce qui ne lui réussissait pas du tout. Il préférait largement son coté sûr de lui, qui sait les réponses à l'avance, pas être largué comme ça.

« - Si tu veux, tu pourras demander de l'aide à Stiles, pour rattraper les cours... » Lui chuchota Scott en le voyant galérer. Peter haussa un sourcil.

« - Et pourquoi pas toi ? » Scott lui sourit, amusé.

« - Je doute fortement de te servir à grand chose, surtout dans ce domaine. »

Bon. C'est vrai qu'il s'en serait douté, mais il ne pensait pas que le McCall avait conscience de sa médiocrité.

« - J'espère que t'es bien accroché alors, Ian, parce qu'à part Scott et Lydia, je ne connais personne capable de me suivre... » Répondit l'humain qui avait suivi les chuchotements.

« - Je suis sûr que Peter sait très bien le faire.

\- Mais lui ça compte pas, il sait tout faire. »

Peter haussa les sourcils. Tout faire ? À part tuer Scott, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Il finit par sourire doucement. Il ne se savait pas aussi haut dans l'estime de Stiles.

« - McCall ! Stilinski ! Hale ! C'est fini ces bavardages ?! Stilinski ! À coté de Raeken !

\- Quoi ?! » Pour le coup, le quoi, ne venait pas seulement de Stiles, mais aussi de Scott et de Theo.

« - Sans vouloir vous offenser, professeur, si vous voulez éviter qu'il y ait un mort d'ici la fin du cours, il vaudrait mieux que ce soit moi qui y aille. » Intervint Scott. Le professeur soupira.

« - Peu importe, du moment que j'obtiens le silence. »

L'alpha fit un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami, avant de filer à la place vide à coté du Raeken. Stiles fut soulagé de ne pas devoir s'y coller, ça se serait certainement terminé en bain de sang.

« - Je te manquais, avoue.

\- Ferme-la.» Theo avait ce petit sourire en coin, fier de lui, qui, définitivement, énervait tout le monde.

Peter ne releva rien de tout ça. Parce qu'avoir envie d'étriper Stiles, il trouvait ça plutôt normal comme réaction. Que Scott se sacrifie pour son ami, ça aussi, c'était normal. Qu'il dise à quelqu'un de la fermer, par contre... après tout, pourquoi pas. Si le loup-garou commençait enfin à s'affirmer, ce n'était pas plus mal. De toute manière, Peter ne comptait plus s'attaquer à lui, hooooo non. Ni faire parti de sa meute. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas être dans ces histoires de loup-garous et compagnie, même s'il y serait forcément toujours impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ainsi, il se contenta de se concentrer sur le cours et essayer de comprendre quelque chose à tout ce charabia. Il se demandait si Derek s'en sortirait à sa place. Il se souvenait que celui-ci n'avait pas été un élève extraordinaire, il était plutôt dans la moyenne. Silencieux et grognon, c'est ce qui revenait souvent dans la bouche de ses professeurs.

La matinée passa finalement, au plus grand soulagement de Peter qui, décidément, n'était pas follement amoureux du lycée. Non. Étonnant n'est-ce pas ? Il se rendit ensuite au self, suivant toujours Stiles et Scott. C'est une fois qu'il eut pris place à une table, avec les deux autres, qu'il la remarqua. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis son internement et là... il ne s'attendait pas à ça. C'était Malia, sa fille. Bon, soit, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant de voir Malia au lycée, ce qui l'était plus, par contre, c'était de la voir embrasser cette espèce de truc. Peter haussa un sourcil.

« - Quelqu'un pourrait me dire qui est l'énergumène en train d'embrasser ma... cousine ?

\- Ho, lui... c'est Theo. Mauvaise histoire, mec.

\- Mais elle n'était pas avec Stiles ? Pourquoi le quitter pour un abruti pareil ? C'était très bien, un Stiles.

\- C'est.. gentil ? Même si je ne comprends pas bien comment tu peux penser ça alors que tu me connais à peine, mais il s'en est passé des choses. Disons que Malia et moi, on n'était plus sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Arrête de le fixer, il va se ramener... » Un petit sourire en coin apparut sur le visage du Hale.

« - Qu'il vienne, je n'attends que ça. » Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Theo arriva avec son sourire de parfait connard.

« - Alors, les gars, vous avez recruté le nouveau ? » Tout en parlant, la chimère venait de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Peter et le fixa. « Tu es sûr de ne pas te tromper de groupe ? » Le Hale se fichait du groupe, là. Il venait de hausser un sourcil et fixait la main posée sur lui.

« - Retire ta main.

\- Sinon quoi ? » Ian releva son regard vers celui de l'insolent.

« - Sinon je te montre pourquoi il ne faut jamais provoquer un Hale. » Theo avait instinctivement retiré sa main en voyant les yeux de Peter s'illuminer brièvement de bleu.

« - Comme tu veux. » La chimère avait froncé les sourcils. Il pouvait à présent sentir la dangerosité du nouveau.

Il regagna finalement sa table, où se trouvaient Malia, Liam, Mason, Corey ainsi que Hayden. Peter fixait tout ce beau monde, un peu perplexe, avant d'entendre Stiles.

« - Y'a pas de doute, c'est bien un Hale, ça. À peine arrivé, paf, il fait fuir la terreur du lycée. C'est dommage qu'on en ait pas eu un sous la main quand il est venu la bouche en cœur pour faire parti de la meute, pas vrai, Scott ?

\- Stiles...

\- Quoi ? J'aime bien te rappeler que je t'avais prévenu.

\- Quelqu'un m'explique ?

\- Quand Derek est parti, et que Peter s'est retrouvé interné, il y a Theo qui est arrivé en ville, la bouche en cœur. En fait... on l'a connu y a quoi... 10 ans de ça ? Il était parti un jour, plus de nouvelles, rien... du moins, jusqu'à y a pas longtemps. Il est revenu, en mode loup-garou qui voulait faire parti de la meute de Scott, le véritable alpha.

\- Et vous l'avez cru ?

\- Moi non ! Mais Scott, c'est une autre histoire, il est tellemeeeeent naïf.

\- Te-te-te... » Peter secouait doucement tête d'un air désolé. Scott ne put s'empêcher un petit commentaire.

« - Si on devait se méfier de quelqu'un, pourquoi ne pas commencer par un fils caché des Hale sorti de nulle part, qui a les yeux bleus du loup-garou ayant tué un innocent et qui arrive à faire fuir Theo ? Je dis ça, je dis rien... »

L'alpha avait un petit sourire, comme pour montrer, qu'évidemment, il plaisantait. Ça n'empêchait en rien qu'il ait totalement raison. Ian était des plus soupçonnables. Celui-ci se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

« - Et donc ? Après ça ?

\- Theo a essayé de tuer Scott pour récupérer son pouvoir d'alpha, mais ça n'a pas marché, et puis... bon, il y avait l'histoire avec les médecins de l'horreur et Mason, la bête, tout ça, ce serait trop long à raconter. Theo s'est finalement fait attraper par sa sœur tout droit sortie des enfers et pouf, disparu, plus de chimère. Même Scott n'a pas bougé pour lui venir en aide alors qu'il l'appelait ! On pensait bien être débarrassé de lui... Mais il est revenu.

\- C'est scandaleux, comment vous pouvez laisser ce mec s'en tirer alors que Peter est interné à Eichen House !

\- J'ai mes raisons. » Répondit simplement l'alpha, ce qui fit d'autant plus froncer les sourcils de l'autre. Déjà qu'on s'amusait sans lui, que quelqu'un essayait de tuer Scott à sa place, mais en plus il fallait qu'il accepte tout ça sans ronchonner ? C'était mal connaître Peter Hale, tiens.

« - Ce que je vois, moi, c'est qu'à part Stiles, toute ta meute est avec ce mec. Tu parles d'un alpha...

\- D'ailleurs, Ian, tu es un loup-garou, pas vrai ? Tu ne fais parti d'aucune meute ?

\- Non, je suis un loup solitaire...

\- Que Derek soit un loup solitaire, ça je comprendrais, mais toi, tu m'as l'air d'être plus à l'aise en société, je me trompe ?

\- Disons que je préfère mettre mon coté surnaturel de côté. »

Enfin, il sera toujours temps de le faire... une fois qu'il aura fait manger les pissenlits par la racine à ce _Theo._ Pas vrai ? Il ne l'aimait pas du tout, ce type, alors qu'il sorte avec sa fille, en plus... Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'accepter.


	5. Chapter 5

17 ans encore – 5 

Peter cherchait une solution. Il avait un problème. Un problème auquel il aurait dû penser dès le début mais non, il avait eu d'autres priorités. Il voulait jouer au basket et... il n'y avait plus de club de basket. Il n'y avait plus que le Lacrosse, or Peter refusait de jouer à ça. Ce n'était pas un vrai sport pour lui... et puis, son truc, c'était le basket, point barre. Il avait donc embarqué Derek dans cette histoire aussi, il avait tellement insisté... Il ne lui avait réellement laissé le choix, il fallait bien l'avouer.

« - Je veux jouer au Basket.

\- Écoutez, j'ai bien compris mais le club de basket a été dissous il y a des années.. Même si nous voulions le relancer, nous n'aurions pas les moyens financiers. » Avait répondu le principal.

« - Derek. » Le susnommé avait soupiré avant de sortir son carnet de chèque qu'il remplit d'un certain montant que nous ne citerons pas ici. Il donna le chèque au principal qui haussa les sourcils, visiblement surpris de la somme.

« - Nous n'avons pas de coach...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, nous avons là une personne qui a beaucoup de temps libre, qui ne travaille pas et qui a une parfaite forme physique. Je suis sûr qu'il fera un coach parfait.

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ?

\- Tu préfères me supporter entouré d'autres personnes, jouant avec une balle, ou à la maison ? » Derek réfléchit quelques instants, avant de grogner.

« - Je signe où ? »

Peter sourit, plus satisfait que jamais. Il allait pouvoir avoir son club de basket tout en faisant tourner son neveu en bourrique, quoi de mieux ?

« - Par contre, je vous préviens, ça va être difficile de recruter des joueurs, la plupart sont déjà dans l'équipe de Lacrosse... Ho, mais c'est vrai que l'autre nouveau n'est toujours pas dans un club. En même temps, c'est compréhensible...

\- L'autre nouveau ?

\- Theo Raeken. »

Ho. Son sourire s'allongea d'autant plus. Son esprit machiavélique était déjà en train de concocter un stratagème pour qu'il puisse en faire baver à Derek ET à Theo. Ça allait vraiment devenir amusant.

Le lendemain, au self, Peter fut ravi de présenter la feuille d'inscription à ses nouveaux amis, avec un grand sourire pour les inciter à les rejoindre.

« - Ian, c'est gentil, mais on fait déjà du Lacrosse...

\- Moi, je veux bien !

\- Liam ? Mais... toi aussi tu fais parti de l'équipe de Lacrosse !

\- Oui, et ben je n'en ferais plus parti, désolé, mais un coach pareil ça ne se rate pas.

\- Un coach ?

\- C'est Derek qui va coacher l'équipe de basket.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça se fait que Liam est au courant avant nous ? » Haussement d'épaule de la part de Ian et Liam pour toute réponse. Stiles prit la feuille et s'inscrit à son tour.

« - Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Écoute, on ne peut pas laisser Liam et ses sautes d'humeur seul, encore moins avec Derek. Tu veux retrouver ton bêta en charpie ? Non ? De toute façon, je suis nul au Lacrosse, alors autant essayer autre chose... » Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Ian.

« - Je suis vraiment ravi que tu rejoignes l'équipe, je t'apprendrais tout ce que je sais... » Puis son attention fut détournée par Theo qui passait justement par-là. « - Hé, merdeux ! Il paraît que tu n'as rejoint aucun club. Tu veux pas venir faire du Basket avec nous ? » Theo serra les dents. C'est la première fois qu'il tombait sur quelqu'un qui le traitait ainsi.

« - Non merci, je crois que ça va aller...

\- Ho allez, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as peur de te froisser un muscle ? À moins que tu ais trop peur de perdre ? Je comprends, c'est vrai que tu ne ferais pas le poids contre moi. » Theo ricana doucement.

« - Sérieusement, Ian ? Tu crois que tu vas m'avoir avec de telles provocations ? » Il échangea un regard avec Scott et, à la surprise générale, il prit finalement la feuille. « - D'accord, puisque t'insistes... mais faudra pas venir te plaindre. » Il s'éloigna ensuite pour rejoindre l'autre table et embrasser Malia. Peter pesta intérieurement, il allait devoir faire mieux que ça.

« - Bon, et toi, Scott ? Tu veux rester le seul loup-garou de l'équipe de Lacrosse ?

\- Peut-être pas le seul, Isaac va bientôt revenir, comme Chris a décidé de ne pas retourner en France... » Ian haussa les épaules, même si ça ne l'arrangeait pas de savoir que Chris allait être dans le coin.

« - Toi qui vois. » Il n'allait certainement pas pleurer parce qu'il n'avait pas Scott dans son équipe de Basket.

Ils étaient déjà quatre, une équipe était constitué de cinq personnes, il se demanda alors s'il devait demander à Malia. Il savait que sa fille devait être forte en sport, il s'agissait d'une coyote-garou tout de même. Mais s'il voyait Theo et Malia se bécoter sur le terrain, ça allait sans doute l'énerver. Surtout que Stiles était dans l'équipe, ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure idée du siècle. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être réussirait-il à convaincre Isaac de les rejoindre ? Il aimait bien ce petit.

En fait, d'après lui, Isaac ressemblait pas mal à Chris au même âge. Le chasseur avait perdu sa mère assez jeune, à cause d'un loup-garou, ce qui n'avait fait qu'amplifier la haine de son père à l'égard de cette espèce. Mais Gérard n'en avait que pour sa fille, c'était Kate par-ci, Kate par-là, Chris était tellement droit et juste, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi les deux membres de sa famille agissaient ainsi... il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir sa place dans cette famille et souffrait d'un manque de confiance en lui.

Chris n'avait pas eu droit à la morsure, à la place il avait simplement rencontré Peter. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ils avaient réussi à devenir amis, même si Peter ne l'avouerait jamais. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais parlé à personne. Ça avait duré un temps, c'était des bons souvenirs, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que Chris était un chasseur. Il s'était senti tellement trahi... Peter n'avait plus jamais fais confiance à quelqu'un après. Comment aurait-il pu ? Alors il était devenu plus superficiel, plus distant avec les gens. Il avait fais son possible pour ne plus être blesser à nouveau.

Aujourd'hui, il avait encore du mal à accepter le fait que Chris fasse plus ou moins parti de la meute. Il était surpris, d'ailleurs que lui-même en soit encore, il pensait qu'avec ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois, le lien avec la meute serait rompu, mais non. Il pouvait encore sentir ce qui le rattachait aux autres, qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Scott ne l'avait pas « banni » de la meute ? Ça ne le préoccupait pas vraiment plus que ça, ce ne serait pas très surprenant de la part de son ancien bêta. Ian reprit la parole.

« - Au fait, Stiles, tu pourrais m'aider pour le devoir d'algèbre ? J'avoue être un peu largué...

\- Ouais, bien sûr, demain on a qu'à bosser dessus à trois.

\- Heu, sans moi. Demain je dois aider Deaton. » Stiles regarda son meilleur ami avec une petite moue.

« - Mais t'es tout le temps occupé chez Deaton, en ce moment !

\- Désolé, mais il m'apprend des trucs de vétérinaire qui me serviront plus tard...

\- Tu vas vraiment me laisser seul avec un loup-garou ? » Scott rit doucement.

« - Ce ne sera pas la première fois.

\- Justement ! Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu m'as laissé avec Derek ?

\- Mais Ian n'est pas Derek voyons...

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Derek, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

\- Ils passent leur temps à vouloir s'écharper, faut pas faire attention...

\- Ouais, jusqu'au jour où il va réussir... » Grommela l'humain, ce qui fit sourire Scott qui savait très bien que le loup-garou n'irait jamais jusque-là.

Le temps passa jusqu'à arriver à l'entraînement de Basket. Il n'y avait que Ian, Theo, Stiles, Liam et évidemment Derek.

« - Bien, j'espère qu'on complétera l'équipe d'ici la fin de semaine... Quelqu'un sait jouer ? » Seule Ian leva la main. « - Bon... On va tout reprendre depuis le début alors... » soupira le coach improvisé.

L'entraînement se passa plutôt bien malgré les tensions qu'il y avait, et Derek cherchait ce qu'il pourrait faire comme exercices pour souder l'équipe, parce qu'il était clair qu'à ce rythme ils n'agiraient jamais comme une telle. Le principal problème était Theo. Non seulement il était plutôt détesté des trois autres mais, en plus de ça, il était très individualiste.

Ian resta un peu après l'entraînement pour faire des tirs au panier, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué et ça lui manquait. Il était néanmoins content de voir qu'il n'était pas trop rouillé. Une fois qu'il en eut enfin assez, il se rendit dans les vestiaires et fut témoin d'une scène à laquelle il ne s'attendait vraiment pas...

Theo et Scott s'embrassaient. Et pas le petit baiser de pacotille, non, un véritable baiser passionné. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.


	6. Chapter 6

17 ans encore - 6

Rester planté là, devant les deux guignols trop occupés à mutuellement se lécher le fond de la gorge, lui permis d'avoir le temps de se demander : pourquoi ? Déjà, Theo ne sortait-il pas avec Malia ? Ensuite, de tous les hommes de la planète, pourquoi Scott ? Ça démontrait encore la débilité de l'énergumène qu'il n'avait décidément pas envie de connaître. Scott se rendit enfin compte de la présence de Ian et relâcha Theo.

« Je peux tout expliquer ! » Regard blasé de Peter qui trouvait la phrase très clichée, petit sourire de Theo qui n'en avait visiblement rien à faire mais ça l'amusait certainement de voir Scott essayer de se sortir de là. Il ricana tout en s'éloignant.

« Vas-y, explique alors. je suis tout ouïe...

\- Je, heu... déjà, il sort pas vraiment avec Malia, enfin c'est plus un couple libre...

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Un couple libre ? Qui est-ce qui a été pêcher ça, encore ? Et ça te convient, en plus ? Parce que, ôte-moi d'un doute mais... tu es amoureux de lui ? » Scott commença à rosir légèrement.

« Hé bien... J'aurais pas dit ça comme ça...

\- Ho Scott, pitié. On lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, soit un peu franc ! Tu te rends bien compte que tu ne peux pas le laisser continuer de sortir avec Malia !

\- Peter... » Le-dit Peter se figea net.

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? Je ne suis pas Peter.

\- Bien sûr que si. Je le sais depuis le début. » Le Hale plissa le regard en l'observant. Scott serait le plus malin de la meute ? Non... il ne pouvait pas le concevoir. « J'ai reconnu ton... enfin votre odeur.

\- Comment tu peux la connaître alors que je passe mon temps à la cacher ?

\- Vous ne la contrôlez pas quand vous dormez. Un jour je suis allé chez Derek et vous étiez justement endormi, j'en ai profité pour mémoriser votre odeur. Et comme vous ne la cachez pas depuis que vous êtes... comme ça...

\- Donc, tu sens les gens quand ils dorment ?

\- Heu... non, enfin si mais dit comme ça c'est sûr que c'est suspect...

\- Ha non mais tout va bien, hein, tu sens les gens quand ils dorment, tu te tapes un mec qui a déjà une copine mais c'est moi qu'on envoie à l'asile.

\- Je n'étais pas _pour_.

\- Tu n'étais pas _contre_ , non plus.

\- Forcément, vu ce que vous avez essayé de faire de moi... vous n'allez pas me le reprocher tout de même ?

\- Ça n'arriverait pas si tu n'entravais pas ton pouvoir de true alpha.

\- Je rêve...

\- C'est moi qui rêve. Vous m'envoyez à l'asile et, pendant ce temps, tu fricotes avec ton nouvel ennemi ! » Scott ouvrit puis ferma la bouche, pinçant les lèvres, presque honteux. « Enfin, ça non plus, je ne peux pas trop te le reprocher. Derek a fait ce genre de connerie avant toi. Et même moi, en fait. » Scott fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Vous ? Vraiment ?

\- Je sais... Comme ça on croirait qu'on ne peut pas m'avoir mais je me suis laissé berner par un petit innocent dans ton genre. Après ça, bien sûr que je n'ai plus fait confiance à qui que ce soit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Ça n'a pas grande importance, mais, pour te donner une idée, imagine que tu te rendes compte du jour au lendemain que Stiles n'est pas ton ami mais ton ennemi. » Scott prit le temps d'essayer d'imaginer ça quelques instants.

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire... ce serait difficile à vivre, ça c'est sûr.

\- Voilà, après je sais que tu n'es pas une personne prompt à te méfier des gens. J'en suis la preuve.

\- Et c'est pour ça que vous me prenez pour un idiot ?

\- En partie. j'ai d'autres raisons pour ça.

\- Super, ça me rassure. Pour en revenir à ce que vous avez vu... ça peut rester entre nous ?

\- Je ne m'en mêle pas. Et puis si ça peut l'empêcher de tourner autour de Malia...

\- Qui aurait cru que vous étiez ce genre de père...

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

\- Que vous n'êtes pas à l'image que je me suis fait de vous. Ce qui n'est pas surprenant vu que je ne connais quasiment rien de vous.

\- … Pendant un instant j'ai cru entendre Stiles. Il a vraiment de l'influence sur toi, mine de rien.

\- C'est vrai. C'est lui le premier à dire qu'on ne connaît rien de vous, il faut dire qu'il est assez curieux.

\- Il ne m'a pourtant jamais posé de questions.

\- Ha oui, c'est normal ça... » Peter plissa les yeux en fixant son ancien bêta.

« Tu sous-entends quoi ? » L'autre lui sourit innocemment.

« Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, je pense. » Sur ces mots, il prit ses affaires, laissant tout de même Peter perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il devrait savoir au juste ? « À demain, Ian !

\- C'est ça... à demain, Scott. »

Alors que l'alpha partait, il réalisa subitement que, non seulement Scott savait pour lui mais il n'en avait parlé à personne. Comme quoi, il pouvait encore le surprendre mine de rien.

Peter rentra chez lui, ou plutôt chez Derek, pour enfin se mettre à ses devoirs. Il avait hâte que Stiles lui explique quelques trucs parce que là... il ne s'en sortait vraiment pas. Il voulait bien reconnaître que ça faisait une paire de décennies qu'il avait quitté le lycée mais quand même... soit il avait une très mauvaise mémoire, soit le programme scolaire avait beaucoup changé. Peut-être un peu des deux. Il pourrait aussi demander de l'aide à Derek mais... plutôt crever, en fait. Et puis son neveu était trop occupé à faire des coquillettes au beurre. Tous les jours. Il allait vite en avoir marre. Ça lui donna une idée, il appela Stiles.

« Allô ?

\- Bonsoir, c'est Ian.

\- Je sais, c'est ce qui est écrit quand tu appelles.

\- Haha, hmm, ça va ?

\- Tu m'appelles vraiment pour me demander si ça va ?

\- Je vois que tu es perspicace... en fait, je me demandais, vu que demain je viens chez toi pour les révisions, est-ce que ça te dérange si je reste pour manger avec toi ?

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, je comprends tout à fait qu'on puisse vite avoir du mal de se lasser de moi.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas dis comme ça...

\- Et en vrai, c'est quoi la raison ? Sourwolf qui te fait tout le temps ses fameuses coquillettes au beurre ?

\- Comment tu as deviné ?

\- Je dois avoir un sixième sens. Ou alors tout simplement parce qu'on a eu le même genre de réaction de la part d'Isaac, ou Erica qui s'est subitement intéressée à Scott et moi... pas simplement parce que Scott était un loup-garou, non ! Mais parce qu'ils en avaient marre des pâtes. Donc ce que je peux te conseiller c'est de faire toi-même à manger parce que sinon je pense que tu ne vas pas t'en sortir.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, j'y réfléchirais. Et pour demain ?

\- Je te ferais une place sur mon lit, et ce n'est pas là une invitation mais comme mon père ne sera pas là, on pourra manger dans ma chambre.

\- Pas une invitation... ?

\- Oui, pas une invitation à faire autre chose sur mon lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on fasse sur ton lit ?

\- Ben... heu... non, c'était une blague, tu vois ? Bon, faut que je te laisse, à demain. »

Alors que le bip du téléphone raccroché sonnait, Peter fronçait les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'avait tenté de faire Stiles comme blague. Sur un lit ? Sur un lit... Il n'insinuait tout de même pas... Il secoua doucement la tête, pas d'idée perverse merci. Il n'était pas un ado en rut ! Ado oui, en rut non.

La journée du lendemain se passa assez rapidement, si on oubliait le fait que Scott était absent et que Theo tournait toujours autour de sa fille. Il allait sérieusement devoir en toucher deux mots à l'alpha. Il se retrouva donc chez les Stilinski, avec un Stiles qui lui expliqua tout ce qu'il avait besoin de comprendre, et le monde s'éclaira. Pas que Stiles explique bien, mais il arrivait à comprendre, ne lui demandait pas comment il faisait. Puis, il commença à parler d'autre chose.

« Dis-moi, Scott est célibataire ? » L'autre le regarda dubitatif.

« Bah... depuis que Kira est partie, oui. » D'accord, donc il n'était pas au courant. Rien d'étonnant, s'il l'avait été, il n'imaginait même pas la réaction qu'il aurait.

« Et toi ?

\- Hm, moi... personne depuis Malia... mais... » Stiles semblait hésitant, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent et rendait Peter assez curieux.

« Mais... ?

\- Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un.

\- De Scott ? » Stiles fronça les sourcils, presque dégoûté. Il ne comprenait même pas comment Ian pouvait y songer.

« Non ! C'est mon frère ! Ça va pas de dire des choses pareilles ?

\- Je fais avec ce que j'ai vu et vous avez une relation très équivoque... » Stiles cligna des yeux, perplexe.

« Tu... tu crois ? Non, ne réponds pas. Ce n'est pas lui, d'accord ! C'est un... c'est un Hale, voilà.

\- Un Hale ? Ne me dis pas que c'est Derek ?! » L'humain lâcha un soupir, on aurait cru qu'il était presque au bord du gouffre.

« Pire... » Pire ? Mais qui d'autre Stiles connaissait-il parmi les Hale ? Il baissa la tête. « C'est Peter... »

...Minute.

Attendez.

Ce n'était pas lui, ça ?


End file.
